Some systems may include an electronic device with a display assembly operative to present a graphical user interface, as well as an electronic input assembly that may be manipulated by a user for generating user control signals operative to adjust the graphical user interface. However, existing systems often limit the ways by which a user may interact with an input assembly to generate particular user control signals.